Come Out
by colorful-POP
Summary: Tuesdays at Scott's house are not, I repeat NOT the days when Derek is allowed to break –like literally jump through and destroy- Scott's window, but said wolf apparently didn't get the memo. Mentions Scisaac, Scallison and Sterek. Don't like, don't read. Some curses and maybe suggestive themes, not sure yet. Sorry for any mistakes.


**Hello, I don't really know where I got the idea for this but give it a shot. Sorry for any mistakes I don't have a beta.**

* * *

The thing is, Tuesdays at Scott's house are bro days. It's when both him and Stiles walk around the McCall house clad in their pajama pants and flannels. The day's when they eat until they feel like they're about to throw up and play video games til' their fingers have blisters. It's when they wrestle and Scott accidentally starts using his wolf powers and hurts Stiles and Stiles has to keep repeating how he's fine and it didn't hurt at all. It's when they prank call Jackson acting like idiots and getting the rich boy so riled up he smashes his phone against the closest hard surface, and they laugh so hard they're reduced to not breathing for an entire minute, greedily gulping in air the next.

Tuesdays at Scott's house are not, I repeat NOT the days when Derek is allowed to break –like literally jump through and destroy- Scott's window, but said wolf apparently didn't get the memo.

He also must of missed the one that said that bro day was not beat up Scott day, because right after he broke through the window -and the boys had a second to look at what used to be a wall of glass protecting them from the outside world and back to the person who tore it down- Derek pounced. By then Scott had been standing and gaping at the wolf. He didn't even expect the fist that made contact with his gut, and the air was instantly knocked out of him, Scott dropped like a sack of potatoes. Derek stood him and snarled, his eyes resembling pools of blood. Scott saw them and he was forced to stay down and flash golden ones, this was his alpha. But that didn't mean Stiles would stay quiet.

"Derek!" Started the teen, he flailed his arms around motioning towards the window and back to Derek then towards Scott and again back to Derek.

"What the hell man! Do you know how much that'll cost? And why'd you attack Scott?" Derek didn't move from his spot over the other wolf, but he did look over at Stiles. Delivering a very intimidating growl, Stiles put his hands up in defeat and zipped his mouth. Derek still didn't look away from him and the rumbling noise he was making was getting louder and louder, Scott quickly looked over at Stiles too, confused, scared and right when they made eye contact was the moment Derek decided to deliver a swift kick to Scott's head. Stiles gasped and winced when he heard a faint but still sickening crack.

That seemed to satisfy Derek enough for him to actually start using his words. He squatted down making himelf level with Scott who was on his ass and trying to sit up, the wound on his head slowly healing.

"What the Hell. Is Wrong with you." Derek spoke through clenched teeth, and Scott looked at him wide eyed as he cradled his head.

"Me? What's wrong with me! –Ahh. You're the one who broke in here and fucking attacked me! –nngh." Scott couldn't shout or his head would start throbbing. Derek eyed him as if he was disgusted, huffin and roughly pulling Scott back onto his feet.

"I don't want to see you." Growled Derek, his voice calm. Stiles decided it was to time to let them know he was still alive.

"Umm, sorry fluffy but don't you think we can all just discuss this during the next pack meeting? Whatever it is that Scott did to get your wolf panties in a twist, I'm sure we can talk ab-" Stiles went silent because Derek literally roared at him and the entire house shook. Derek stopped and he was breathing hard, the rage he felt was so strong it seemed to rack his entire body leaving his eyes to deplict a worl-wind of emotions.

"No." His voice was significantly deeper, and his eyes never strayed away from Scott.

"I said I don't want to see you, that means you don't come to my house or my pack meetings. You don't come near me." Derek's teeth and claws were elongated and Scott couldn't stop looking from one to the other afraid of being hit again. But he momentarily tore his eyes away.

"What?- Why? How? I'm part of your pack we're supposed to stay together!" He shouted.

"You're **not** part of my pack. Not anymore. Stay away from the others, I don't want you around them." He turned and was about to take his exit when Scott gripped his arm and spun him back around.

"What are you talking about!" Demanded Scott. Derek pulled his arm away.

"You are out of my pack, funny how when you finally want in is when I want you out." Scott shoved him.

"Why? !" Scott was borderline hysterical at this point. Slowly Stiles stood from his seat at the computer chair and approached the wolves.

"You guys need to calm down, and talk this out some other time." Derek's head snapped in his direction, he pointed an accusing finger at Stiles and started approaching him. Stiles backed up until he was against a wall.

"Umm … Scott." He called. But Scott didn't even spare him a glance his eyes were glued to the spot where Derek had just been standing.

Stiles gulped when Derek was about two steps away.

"I don't want you around them either. Around any of us, you're probably just like _Scott_." It was hearing his name being spit from Derek's mouth that woke Scott up.

"What did I **do**? !" The only reason Stiles knew it had been a lamp that Scott threw at Derek was because he saw the light bulb jump up from behind him after the rest of it practically exploded on his back. Derek began to grind his teeth and he whipped around, in a second Derek was in front of Scott one hand wrapped around his throat, lifting the boy off of the ground. Scott clawed at Derek's hand but even as the blood trickled down from the freshly made wounds and stained his sleeves Derek didn't loosen his grip.

"You **know** what you did! How could you do that to him? He was just beginning to actually accept us all, and for some stupid reason he trusted you the most Scott! You had no right to do what you did...to say, to say what you said." While Derek spoke his grip around Scott's throat tightened, the teen was seeing colorful dots by the time Derek finished and threw him against the wall next to best friend. Scott was in a coughing fit on his hands and knees but Stiles stayed glued to his spot, because he had no freaking idea what was happening or what Derek was going on about.

"Derek what are you? Oh my g-! you've got to be kidding me!" Seethed Scott. Derek hesitated before walking up to him and pulling him up by the collar of his shirt.

"I assure you, I'm not." When Scott glared at him Derek delivered a blow to his face. Scott fell against the wall again and the blood started trickling down his nose.

"What did you want me to say to that? Yes? You can't be mad at me, I have the right to say whatever the f-" Scott was interrupted by Derek.

"No. You had no right to say it the way you did!" Derek stomped off towards the window-or what was left of it.

"Derek-" Started Scott.

"**Shut your mouth and stay _away_ from my pack**. I'm warning you now Scott, don't test me." Scott fell silent and watched Derek disappear. He sat up against the wall and slammed his head back. Stiles scrubbed his face with his hands and walked towards Scott's bed brushing away little shards of glass from the edge and finally taking a seat.

"What did you do?" Asked Stiles, Scott let out a humorless laugh.

"This is stupid, I'm not the one that should leave the pack. i'm, I'm not the sick one. I'll fix this... tomorrow at school. I've got a bone to pick with Mr. Isaac Lahey." The look on Scott's face made Stiles feel uneasy.

* * *

**So… I've started this. It's only gunna have like 2-3 chapters and then that's it… **_**review?**_


End file.
